Godric's Hollow
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: TRANSLATION. He was knelt in front of a tomb. His tomb. Under this early, turnedover earth lay the beloved corpse. And he cried. He cried because it was all his own fault…


**Author: Sharra O'Dark**

**Translator: Dunkel Blut**

**Beta Reader: Leafwood**

**Hello everyone! This is the first Sharra O'Dark's fic. The original version is in French. Thanks to Leafwood for making it readable! **

**Italics are Flash-Back. **

**Enjoy it!**

_**Godric's Hollow**_

He was knelt in front of a tomb. His tomb. Under this early, turnedover earth lay the beloved corpse. And he cried. He cried because it was all his own fault… Everything was all his own fault.

With closed eyes, Harry mourned the death of his professor, Severus Snape.

The thin drops of rain that were falling suddenly turned into a shower, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

When Hermione arrived, he didn't know since how long he had been there, kneeling in the muddy earth, mourning a lost love.

"We must go Harry. You're going to catch your death of cold…"

"I don't mind!!"

"Harry come on, I… We cannot do anything… Harry please."

"I want to be with him! I want to rejoin him! I… I want to be in his arms…"

"Harry…"

"Do you hear me? Severus, bloody son of a bitch!! I hate you!! Why… did you leave me? You promised. I hate you… I… hate… you… I… love you."

He collapsed, striking his fist in the mud, trembling with heavy sobs. Hermione knelt down and took him in her arms, but he pushed her away.

"I don't need you! I want to be with him, got it?"

Hermione couldn't reply for Harry had Disapparated. He Apparated into a shabby shack, that stood on despite everything. Harry just stood on what must have been the dining room. Instinctively, he made for the bathroom.

"_Mr. Potter?" _

"_What?" _

" _« Yes, sir »." _

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Would you give me the ultimate ingredient of a Mandrake elixir?"_

"_Er… nails of rats?" _

"_Nails of rats? Imagine that." _

Harry entered into the bathroom, looking at himself in the broken mirror. Oh hell, he regretted to not having told him… It wasn't so hard: "Severus, I love you". How simple! He knew, however, that Severus would have rejected him. He barely looked at him. The only kind words that ever came out of his mouth were :

"Albus asked me to look after you… Until the end".

But he was gone and had left Harry to his fate.

"I wish I could have told him everything. He would have known."

Harry burst into tears and bent over, putting his face in his hands.

"_Ten points from Gryffondor… Mr Potter will learn to pay attention during my class." _

"But I would have, Severus… If only I hadn't been so keen on your eyes, on how to learn about you or on the way to make you know it."

He raised his head.

"_Look down, Mr. Potter!" _

Harry looked down and saw it : the way back to Severus. He bent over and picked up a rusty razor blade.

"I would have been strong enough to live… With you love."

The cold steel on his pale skin, its whiteness stained by the blood that flowed out his fist. For he would get back to him in any case.

"_I'm not going to be faced with this responsibility, Albus. Not with my role." _

"_But who could be better than you, Severus? Come on, be reasonable." _

"_Ask Minerva or Remus, not me." _

"_Why not?" _

"_I… I have my reasons." _

"_Severus, you are the one who knows. You are the only one whom Voldemort confides in. So who? Who better than you could assure his safety?" _

"_Very well… I'll do it. I will look after Harry." _

"_You see, Harry, I told you your professor would accept." _

He opened his eyes. This pain… He collapsed on the ground.

"_Come on Mr. Potter, get up."_

"I… I don't have the strength."

"_Potter! I told you to get up!!"_

"_Very well." _

"_What the hell was the matter with me to accept you…"_

"_An excess of kindness perhaps?" _

"_POTTER! MAYBE ARE YOU LIVING IN MY HOME, BUT I AM TO SAY THE LEAST YOUR PROFESSOR! YOU GET UP!!" _

"_Why? You weren't obligated!! You could have let me die! I didn't ask for more! Come on Severus, that would be so much easier for a coward like you!!" _

_Severus slapped Harry._

This pain, the memory of the man's hand slapping his face brought him back to life.

Severus had struck him. Severus hated him. Violence never was a proof for love.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Se… Severus…"

"_Yes?" _

"_I'm going to leave. I know that you know where Voldemort is. Tell me. No one will mourn for me." _

"_I can't, Harry." _

"_Please professor Snape. Severus, tell me. I have to finish this. I must kill him." _

"_How pretentious." _

"_Please."_

" …"

"Please."

He winced. His blood made a little pool all around his wrists.

_Severus had handed to him a piece of parchment, and then he had left. _

"_Thank you."_

He closed his eyes. He felt his pulse dropping, his hard breathe and the life was leaving his body at the same time his blood was flowing over tiles.

Severus had finally given him what he wanted. Severus didn't stop him. He cared neither for his life nor for his death.

He felt dying, but a little twinkle, a little thing prevented him to die.

"_Well, well, Mr. Potter decided no to leave?"_

"_Of course, I'm leaving. I was preparing myself. Severus, I will miss you…" _

"_Ha ha ha. " _

_Severus didn't stop making fun of him. _

"_What did you make this promise to Dumbledore for?" _

"_Did you notice that he did not give me a choice" _

"_You could have declined…" _

"_To have gone down in his esteem at the risk of losing the place he takes me for granted? Potter, do you take me for a fool?" _

"_No, I don't… Well I… Goodbye Severus."_

"_..."_

_He let him go and it was better this way, he though._

But Severus was dead and Harry wanted to rejoin him.

"It is there that everything had begun. It is there that everything will end..."

How could he have the strength to say that out loud? He was suffering so much that he couldn't open his eyes anymore. His head rolled down.

Hermione.

"_Harry, don't go away." _

" '_Mione, how do you want me to this? I'm living with a man who can't stand me. And anyway, there is no telling if I'm going to find Voldemort." _

"_So why do you leave?"_

" _I must try one's luck."_

" _Ron… Ron tried one's "luck", too and he is dead!! I won't lost my second best friend!" _

" '_Mione, my sweet, I must do it."_

_And he had disapparated. _

As he did after Severus's funeral.

He heaved a long moan.

… _a flash had struck him and he was on the ground. _

"_Well, little Potter? __Exhausted? __Yet? "_

_A second flash struck him._

"_If I had known that defeating Harry Potter was such a easy task, I would have ventured it sooner. Come on, Potter. Beg me to let you alive like your bitch of a mother did."_

A flash. Why did he see flashes through his eyelids? He didn't know. Outside, it rained.

_His eyes closed, he waited for the next wave of pain. _

"_ENDOLORIS!" _

"_PROTEGO!!" _

_He was suddenly appearing from nowhere. _

Harry opened his eyes.

_Severus was there._

"_What are you doing, you fool?" exclaimed Voldemort. _

"_I'm choosing my side." _

_A red flash had shot from his wand, crashing headlong into Voldemort, who screamed. _

Harry screamed, too.

"SEVERUS, NO!!_"_

_Harry tried to get up, but he was suffering so much that he couldn't move. He could see the shadow of Severus's body over him. His cloak was swirling with the moves he did in order that no jinx hit his student._

"_You fool… Severus, how dare you fight against me?!" _

"_That's enough, Tom!" _

"_ARGGH, don't call me that name!!" _

"_Very well, Mr. Riddle." _

_Severus had bowed briefly. _

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!!"_

Harry felt his blood flowing freely. It would't be long, now.

"_It's almost finished, Snape, and you will regret setting yourself against your master." _

"_Come on Severus", had murmured Harry. "I have faith in you." _

_Severus had frozen and a jinx had hit him. _

"_NO, SEVERUS!!"_

_Jinxes from the two sides had stopped suddenly, like the calm before the storm._

"_What are we going to do now, Severus?" _

"_Why…"_

"_So, Severus… My boy…I always trusted you. You would be willing to die? For Potter?" _

"_For Harry and for the greater GOOD." _

He died for Harry. Because of Harry.

_Two flashes had shot up in the same time from both wands. Two green flashes? _

_Voldemort had failed, and Severus had failed too. And Harry knew. Harry knew that he didn't have anything to do, but cry. He dragged himself to Severus's side, brushed against his lips, pronouncing his name. It was too late. Tears flew freely down Harry's cheeks falling on Severus's closed eyes. Harry lifted him and Disapparated. _

_That day, he had carried him to a place : GODRIC'S HOLLOW. __His house. His parents' house._

_Shortly after, Remus, Hermione and the others of the Order had appeared. Remus had picked up Harry, Hermione's tears and Nymphadora's arms, murmuring : _

"_It's over_."

Remus stood up and Hermione burst into tears in Arthur's arms. As he Disapparated to 12 Grimmauld place to take back Hermione and tell the others the news, Nymphadora dropped a piece of parchment.

The wind that rushed by broken windows blew the parchment where Harry's blood had formed a stain. The wind forced the parchment to open, and, becoming soaked with Harry's blood, it revealed its treasure. A thin handwriting like chicken scratch. It read:

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Harry._

_I believe you will never read this letter. I believe I would never dare to give it to you. But in spite of all, I free my heart on parchment. _

_First of all, I have to beg your pardon… For everything… Everything seems so woolly. You know, if I didn't want to see you here, at home… It was selfish. I didn't want to bear you there each morning, each evening never touching you or kissing you or even allowing myself to love you. _

_This letter won't change anything, but I… could never tell you these words Harry Potter… These words that are tearing my heart and my soul._

_Harry, I beg your pardon for that silence, for these words that will die with me._

_To that love that I can't reveal to you…_

… _I shed tears. _

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"_I love you, Severus, Harry had finally told him over his cold body." _

Outside, it rained. The boy who lived wasn't anymore. As Remus came back, Harry's body had disappeared. On the ground was a parchment that had once been white and turned red by blood without any writing on.

Remus displayed a painful smile. A tear flowed down his cheek and he left.

Outside, the rain subsided. Somewhere, many miles away, a soul above a muggle cemetery had stopped its rise. It had something to do, something to wait for.

It stayed then, until another soul came to join it. There were no words anymore, but there were tears. So, both souls cried of sorrow to have lost each other and of joy to be back together. They rose up to the sky, making one and the same entity.

Below, in the cemetery's alley, a tomb had just disappeared.

For this never revealed love these souls cried no longer, for those never pronounced words had found meaning with the stars, both miserable, lost souls, getting back together.

End.

* * *


End file.
